User talk:TechMountenDew
Hello Nice try creating new world. But shouldn't you write something else? I mean, something more; instead of just roaming around making nation pages. Anything is fine. This is a world-building project, right? So forget about being realistic. Let your imagination roaming XD XD XD Animaniax (talk) 08:26, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Reply to Animaniax from Tech Ooh the irony, you said that i'm not realistic when you make this He said you were being "too realistic". I think the main point though is that you are making several pages that are simply infoboxes plus a line of information. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 15:52, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Hello again XD There's nothing irony here, mate XD I'm saying ''forget about realistic. I didn't mean to say you're being not realistic. You didn't bother to read what I wrote, isn't it? Trying so hard to be realistic might have a negative effect limiting your creativity. You make a world (a.k.a Constructworld XD), right? So you are the one who decide its reality. And The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] also states another point: You make many pages that are only infoboxes with a simple line or two. Just imagine how the state would be XD Forget about reality or history XD Animaniax (talk) 00:38, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :Animaniax, I find it baffling you say being "realistic might have a negative effect limiting your creativity" when you yourself are still basing your nations on real-world countries, recycling introductions and rearranging the words a bit, and using flags from other users, not to mention, your universe is still technically based in this universe. If you were really trying, based on what you are asserting is creative and conworlding, you would have divorced yourself from Earth geopolitical concepts. Having a bunch of long-named "star systems" with a few alterations (all more or less post-scarcity "Nordic model" nations) in governments with all of them being "one of the most powerful" doesn't sound creative at all, especially when you create (or plan to create) hundreds of articles of only a paragraph or two and a seemingly never-ending table of redlinks and flags. :Do not dismiss alternative history or fantasy geopolitics as not conworlding--conworlding is exactly what it implies--a constructed world. Changing the history and backdrop of real-world countries is in itself, conworlding. This wiki has a longstanding tradition of being primarily of that form of conworlding. Even if it is not conworlding, why not take a look at Desperatio with Pruse and Lurberas. Are those not conworlding because they seem to familiar with realistic nations (even though the world is not at all based on Earth)? If you are going to claim that is not conworlding, you need to see that you yourself, are, by extension, not truly conworlding and if you are going to coax people to be more creative, examine yourself first. :As for you TechyWorld, try to expand more on your existing pages, rather than creating simple infoboxes. Quality is always better than quantity. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 01:29, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Justin has a point. Techy, try to add something else besides an infobox. Animaniax, on the other hand... You used [http://tehmaster001.deviantart.com/art/Alternate-Flag-of-Emilia-Romagna-II-496711403 a creation of ''mine]. I don't mind people using my flags, but you should have told me that you were going to use it. And you didn't even bother changing the file name (which happens to be Alternate_flag_of_emilia_romagna_ii_by_tehmaster001-d87q8yz.png) when you uploaded the file to this wiki. 15:21, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::: Just wanna pipe in an say he used the flag of Albion-Gaul ( ) and continues to use both of their names in his project. Real creative, this one ��. [[User:Bowwow828| ]] [[User talk:Bowwow828| ]] [[Desperatio| ]] 00:12, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Short version: Yes I am :-) Most of my characters are from anime/manga/LN.... but I'll add more from other works. Long version: Please pay attention on The Next Renaissance. I put on some words about my project, or basically, what I write: A universe where all realms, real and fiction, merge in one. In a sense, you could say my project is fandom, although I don't plan to make it so (not yet! XD XD XD) Cheers Animaniax (talk) 02:03, February 14, 2016 (UTC)